SASUNARU HP Challenge fic!
by SNSHPluva
Summary: I'm not a writer, but I have a fic idea that I hope one of you will pick up! The rules and plot-line are inside.  It will be SasuNaru, it will hopefully be awesome  If you think you are a good writer you should try it!


**Fic challenge! I am not such a great writer but so many of you are amazing! I have a (very detailed) fic idea that I hope one of you finds interesting enough to pick up and write.**

**So here are the requirements (as in these MUST be in the fic):**

- It MUST be SasuNaru

- The two of them are ALREADY in a relationship

- It MUST be a HPxNaruto x-over

- Sasuke is NOT part of Konaha

- Sasuke MUST be stronger than Naruto (and they both need to know it) in both strength and magic-

- Sasuke is only Naruto's lover by night, by day they are enemies.

- Sasuke is going to be hired by either the death eaters or Voldemort to kill Dumbledore and HP - Naruto will be hired by Dumbledore to protect the school and HP

- They will work together until the end of the year when Sasuke will… (PM me to find out what happens here cuz for those of you who are not going to write this story I don't want to spoil it ^_^)

- Ginny doesn't trust the ninjas (doesn't have to be so important)

- Sasuke is in Slytherin, Naruto is in Gryffindor – you can choose how to sort them (be it in front of the school or privately, it doesn't matter)

- The trio doesn't like Sasuke

- Draco and co. don't like Sasuke (maybe one of the other Slytherins don't mind him)

- Naruto doesn't like Sasuke (except at night )

- Sasuke is hired by himself he leaves his team behind (PM to find out what should happen with Team Taka)

- Naruto is also alone

- Dumbledore thinks that he hired both ninjas – Naruro from Konaha and Sasuke from other village of your choice… (really Sasuke was just planted there)

- The trio does NOT find out that Sasuke and Naruto are Nins until… (another PM here sorry)

- Ron catches Sasuke and Naruto making out but he thinks he imagined it…

- There will be a sequel (so be prepared…)

- This should take place in book 6 and after Sasuke killed Danzo (but he should still kind of be working with Madara)

- Sasuke should be his normal ice prince self (except at night when he is evilly fun!) he should also have an awesome sense of sarcasm!

- Sasuke won't show respect to anyone! He will even look down on Voldemort and Madara.

- Naruto should be his usual cheerful self and only be upset when Sasuke is around

**Interchangeable (as in should or could be in there but don't have to be)**

- The Order can know that there are ninjas at Hogwarts but they don't have too

- Up tp you whether or not Naruto knows that Sasuke is actually worknig against him... I'd go with he doesn't know

- There should be some background chapters (as in some Konaha chapters and some HP chapters by themselves)

- The background chapters may take place in HP book five

- Snape may like or dislike both or one of the nins

- Sasuke can have some magical background or not

- Sasuke should use his snake summons which makes the trio further distrust him

- Lemons… I want them in there but if you are uncomfortable with them then you don't need to put them in.

- Rating should be between T and M

- The ninja's speak Japanese to each other _like this_. (Or not)

- Sasuke and Naruto use the room of requirement for their nightly activities (they use clones then as well to guard the school)

- Kyuubi can come out and make it KyuuSasu or NaruSasu sometimes but in a very aggressive (and humorous) way*

*If you are not going to use Kyuubi like this than please don't put him in. I would rather not have him as an official character. You can use his chakra, as something Naruto uses to fight with and maybe they talk to each other then but other than that don't make him a big character.

**Please have good HP knowledge and follow the book! Having some Naruto background would also be helpful! **

**If you are interested PM me so I can give you more details (I know it's a lot *sigh*) and I can prep you for what the sequel will be like. **

**Obviously if you have some more ideas you should totally add them! I will be here to help you out or "beta" if you want me to! (I would love to do that ^_^) This would almost be a two person project anyway so if you ever want more help I am here.**

**It will be a great story and I wish I was talented enough to write it but because I am not, I want to give this to an author who can make this story great!**

**I hope someone else thinks this might be a good idea. I will take this down once someone claims it so that any spoilers that are in here will be removed.**


End file.
